Spring Love
by krissymonett
Summary: Naruto is getting tired of all this spring love. Everyone's in a relationship but him. He decides that needs to change.   There are side pairings but the main paring is sasunarusasu. Boy x Boy love. Don't like, Don't read. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.
1. Lover's Table

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Leave some ideas because writer's block seems to be my best friend these days . But this is a yaoi so if you don't like it, leave. Oh and **I do not own Naruto**, I know pity the poor author.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed a little. Here he was again, stuck at a table full of lovebirds. Shikamaru and Kiba would always snuggle close so the lazy genius could sleep. Neji would always lean on Gaara and talked to Gaara about the future. He decided he needed a break from all the love, and the roof was his best option.<p>

When he reached his destination, Naruto leaned against the railing. The he heard some noises. Being the curious blond he was, he followed the sound until he reached its source. To say he was shocked was an understatement. There was **the** Sasuke Uchiha straddling and making out with Sai.

Naruto backed away quickly. "Hey Naruto," Sasuke called out. The blond stopped but didn't turn around. The Uchiha placed his hand on his shoulder which made a shiver go up Naruto's spine. "Who said you can come up to my roof and interrupt me?" The Uchiha voice was low and seductive. Naruto shook his head and tried to break free. "I asked a question." Sasuke yanked his hair which caused Naruto to finally produce some noise.

"Let me go." The blond said, trying his best to sound tough. Sasuke turned him around so that they were face to face. "Keep your lips closed or I'll permanently close them." Sasuke pulled his hair once more before vanishing from the roof. 'What a bastard.' Naruto thought before rubbing his head. He's gotten into fights but no one pulled his hair before. It hurt like a bitch. The blond sighed, hearing the bell ring. He went downstairs to grab his bag and headed to Earth Science. He sat relatively close to the front because his old seat was next to the bastard. It was best to keep his distance for now.

"Today we will be talking about the water cycle," the class groaned. "I know you guys learned it already but it's in the curriculum and I have to teach it. Since you guys have learned it already I expect high grades from each and every one of you. Even you, Naruto."

"Why pick on me, Anko-Sensei?" Naruto whined. Anko rolled her eyes before going on to explain more. She drew a diagram on the board and Naruto copied it. He loved when teachers drew because he was more of a visual learner. Also, art was one of the talents he naturally had. Whether it was dancing, playing an instrument or drawing. It all came easily to him.

The class droned on as all the others ones did at the end of the day. When the final bell rang, he jumped out of his seat. He was a bit out of it since the lunch accident, so he wanted to go home and forget that it all happened. "Hey Naruto," He heard when he reached the courtyard. The blond nodded to Kiba before heading over to his car.

"You riding with Shika, today?"

"Nope. Shika didn't feel like driving so he got his dad to pick him up. You know how much that man hates me."

"Shikaku doesn't hate you. He just hates your relationship." Naruto chuckled.  
>"Not funny." Naruto apologized, seeing Kiba's sorry face. The blond knew Shikaku<p>

disapproved of his son being gay and even more so being with Kiba. He thought Kiba had no intelligence and Shikamaru should be with some elegant, smart girl like, Ino. It depressed Kiba a lot; sometimes he even tried to provoke Shikamaru to break up with him.

"Home or my place?" Kiba just looked at him. Naruto knew the answer was obvious. He laughed a bit and drove to his small cottage house. His parents were still old school and pretty much hated the city. In order to live stably, Minato had to get a job and the ones that brought in the money were city jobs. Minato worked as a photographer, hence where Naruto's passion for art came from. Kushina ran a home business. She baked for parties, meetings and basically anything if you paid her. "Mom, Kiba's over!" Naruto said before heading upstairs into his room.

"Why did you storm off to today?" Kiba asked.

"One, I did **not** storm off. Two, How did you notice when you were too busy indulged in Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned. He always got ignored at the "love table" and he was pretty sure to them he was invisible.

"I wasn't _indulged_ in him. You make it sound like I'm obsessed, which I am not." Naruto snorted. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop. He logged into facebook just to check his notifications. What surprised him was a new friend request from Sasuke. "Is that Uchiha?" Kiba said, peering over his shoulder. Naruto rolled his eyes and confirmed the request. Kiba looked at him with a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Why did you accept it? You know we all hate him and plus he's a slut. No not slut, _manwhore._ I mean, he gave a blowjob to almost everyone in the school even Neji. Don't tell Gaara that though, it was before he came here." Naruto just listened in on his rant. How come he didn't know this? Where was he doing all these talks?  
>"He makes you feel like you are in love with him, have his way with you then dump you. Uchiha is nothing but trouble." Kiba said, obvious that he was upset.<br>"Did he have his way with you? You're getting all upset and defensive." Naruto questioned.

"No but almost. If Shikamaru didn't come my way, I'd be another victim. He used to be his best friend, actually. I know it's hard to believe but I'm not joking here. Then, he said Sasuke had changed and their friendship fell apart." Naruto nodded in response.  
>They must have talked for several hours before Kushina called for dinner. Naruto took a seat across from Kiba at the small picnic like table. His mouth practically drooled over the food. It was spaghetti, which usually what would be a simple dish, but the redhead did change it up. It had a mix of all kinds of meat in it, there was sausage, the standard meat ball, shrimp and more. (1) Everyone expressed their thanks before eating. They liked to talk occasionally but when you put 3 starving Uzumakis (2) at a dinner table, there was no room for talking.<br>"See you at school Kiba." Kiba threw a lazy wave over his shoulder before entering his own house. Naruto laughed seeing how much Kiba was getting like his lazy boyfriend. He sighed, this couple thing was getting to him.

* * *

><p>(1)My family actually does this. It's especially delicious and makes spaghetti even better.<p>

(2)I know Minato is a Namikaze but it makes it easier grouping them together and everyone knows Naruto by the name Uzumaki.


	2. Facebook Chatting

Chapter two is here! Hope you enjoy. Sorry it took so long, I tend to be lazy but my best friend is going to keep me on my toes. Also thanks for the reviews; this chapter is for you guys. I respond to reviews at the end. Oh and I can't forget those who added me and the story to their favorites :)

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been thinking about that insufferable blond all day. He almost had Sai. Now he had to keep up the charade even longer. It wasn't that he didn't like Sai; he just got bored very easily. By having different partners, it never came close to being boring. Sai was going to be his and then it was on to the next one.<p>

Sasuke actually had no idea who his next choice would have been. He went through almost every guy at school and there was no way he was turning to girls. They were far too sensitive and clingy to make good 'fuck and leave' partners. He sighed, thinking on it more. His mind drifted off until it settled on huge blond eyes.

That was it. The last person he never been with, the naïve blond. Naruto was perfect; he already was getting tired of his group of friends. All Sasuke had to do was befriend him. He pulled out his phone as he sat waiting in his car. The raven logged onto facebook to friend the blond. Now this way, he could talk to him without having to follow him, knowing Naruto's friends would try to stop them from getting closer. All he had to do was wait until it was accepted and then they could chat all the time.

Sasuke eyes beamed at his desktop when Naruto finally made it onto his chat list. It was pretty late but since they were both up, he decided to start a conversation. (1)

**Sasuke Uchiha: hey.  
>Naruto Uzumaki: hey sasuke. Whats up?<br>Sasuke Uchiha: nothin much. you?  
>Naruto Uzumaki: I just dropped Kiba off at home. I'm going to hit the shower in a few.<strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha: Want some company? **

Sasuke could tell the blond was flustered. He hadn't replied yet. Sasuke almost smiled, that was the first step.

**Naruto Uzumaki: whatever teme. When did you become such a perv?  
>Sasuke Uchiha: I'm not a pervert. I'm just interested that's all.<br>Naruto Uzumaki: -sigh- flirty, aren't we? Well too bad, cause I have to shower without you. :p  
><strong>

Sasuke was going to reply until he noticed the blond logged off. He leaned back and smirked. The blond was going to be an easy conquest. The Uchiha placed his laptop on his bedside table before residing under his covers.

The Raven inwardly groaned when Sai attached himself to Sasuke's arm. He had forgot about this problem. Now that he was making a move on the blond, he had to detach himself from his lookalike. He shook Sai's hands off and backed away a bit. "So this dating thing isn't working so it's over." Sasuke braced himself for a slap. When he felt nothing, he saw Sai retreating quietly. (2)

Sasuke sighed. That ended well. He wasn't all that surprised though, Sai was always a particularly quiet person. The raven walked to his next class, intending to sit next to his blond and flirt through the whole period.

"Sasuke and Naruto, if you interrupt my lesson one more time, you both will be flirting in the principal's office." Anko-sensei warned.

"Anko sensei," the blond whined, "It isn't even me. It's all Sasuke's fault. I'm just a victim." Ignoring Naruto, she resumed her lesson. Sasuke only smirked. He ran a hand along Naruto's thing, earning a squeal Naruto tried to suppress. This was going to be a very long and fun day.

* * *

><p>Was it too short? Did I move to fast? Let me know, I have the tendency to do these things since I tend to get bored really fast.<p>

(1)For all you grammar Nazis, this is a chat conversation. Do you honestly expect teenagers to speak full English when talking to each other when it's easier to abbreviate and such?

(2) This is a realistic breakup. No one in real life talks for 20 minutes about why they are breaking up with you and all this passionate yadda yadda. Most people don't react in outbursts or cries of 'How could you do this? I was the best thing that happened to you.' Yadda. Yadda.

xen665: I am leaning more towards SasuNaru at the moment but Naruto is full of surprises. Google KibaShika. They are so cute and I love odd pairings.

Silver Angel006: Thanks. I hope I can make future fics.

lowfat-yogurt: Tried to update asap just for you. I want to make this as real as possible. I love when people can relate.

Kchanheart: I think about your review all the time. Smooth. I like that word now. Thanks again. Aren't we all sasuke-manwhore fans?


	3. Author's Note

Long time no type right? I know I'm horrible so to make up for it, I'm going to let you guys decide my decision. Should I finish Spring Love or start a new story? Both? I won't ever leave again so you don't have to worry about that. Tell me what you think in a review or pm. Thanks guys.

-Krissy Monett


	4. He's a Big Kid Now

I'm back! Sorry it's been so long but here's a really good chapter or at least I think so. There's some added Drama and I'm developing more GaaNeji love in here so they won't feel left out. The main story is all about Naruto and Sasuke still but I love GaaNeji and KibaShika. Well Again, Hope you love it.

Disclaimer from first chapter is still applied.

* * *

><p>As soon as the lunch bell rung, Naruto ran to the cafeteria. The reason he ran was not because he was hungry but because he wanted to avoid Sasuke at all cost. He even put on Kiba's jacket when he got to the lunch table. Naruto could feel all the eyes on him even the scariest one, Gaara.<p>

"Naruto, what's up? You're like freakin' out." Kiba said poking Naruto's head as it rested in the blond's arms. Naruto tried to ignore him but Kiba kept poking him. He sighed and rose up a bit.

"Sasuke won't leave me alone. He's been touching and flirting with me all day." He supported himself up with one arm.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him but you don't listen to me."

"So the Uchiha has been messing with you." Naruto almost groaned, he didn't want Gaara in this. Gaara could hardly control his temper and he wasn't a kid anymore. He could take care of himself on his own.

"No it's just a joke." 'A joke gone too far…' The blond added in mentally. "I can handle it myself. The Uchiha is no match for Naruto Uzumaki!" He gave his trademark grin before getting up. Naruto decided to walk around until the bell rung, now to avoid Sasuke and his friends' questions and comments. It wasn't a good idea to tell them he had detention after school either.

* * *

><p>Gaara and Neji had off period next so they decided to sit on a picnic bench behind the school. They usually just napped or did <em>other<em> things but Gaara could tell Neji was pretty annoyed. Neji had his arms crossed and looked as if he was thinking really hard about saying something.

"You okay, Neji?" Gaara asked a bit concerned. He tried to pull Neji into a hug but his arms were slapped away. "What the fuck?" The redhead was confused as to why Neji was so upset.

"No I am not okay and you should know what it's about." Neji took a deep breath before continuing. "Didn't I say that Naruto is old enough to handle himself? But every time he has a little problem, you just have to save him. Naruto will never learn if you rescue him every time Gaara. Let him make a mistake something. Jeez, it feels like you're dating Naruto rather than me sometimes. I'm not asking you to put me before him because he is your best friend and he has known you longer than I have but at least place me as a close second in your heart." Neji left before Gaara could see tears.

Gaara tried to soak in what just happened. His boyfriend was clearly upset and he had no idea on how to fix it. He was never good with emotions or even reading them so the outburst from his usually quiet Neji shocked him. Gaara never knew Neji felt as though he was putting Naruto before his boyfriend. He never worried over Neji because he knew how strong and independent Neji was. Naruto was someone who needed to be watched because he needs someone to protect him from pain. So much was on his mind, he could hardly concentrate on school, the best option was ditching for the day.

* * *

><p>"Teme, this is all your fault. I hate you." Naruto pouted. The teme had gotten them in trouble with Anko and now they were stuck in detention. Sasuke was being a total pervert today and Naruto had no idea why. He never paid any attention to Naruto but lately he had been flirting endlessly. He sighed. Only an hour left, so he could probably take a nap.<p>

Sasuke watched the blond sleep peacefully. He really was a beauty, even when he made some of the weirdest facials. The raven reached out a hand to touch his cheek. The blond would be his soon. He took more work than his other conquests but it wasn't anything Sasuke couldn't handle. Uchihas love a good chase.

* * *

><p>Good? Hope you thought so. Give me ideas for future chapters and some constructive criticism. Simple feedback is also welcomed!<p> 


End file.
